Conventional blister cards often utilize a retaining label, such as paper, or foil, to retain a medicament in the medicament compartment or “blister” of a blister card. When the user wishes to use the medicament, the medicament is pushed through the retaining label. One shortcoming of this conventional blister card packaging is that a child may tamper with the package and release the medicament. One approach to making conventional blister cards resistant to tampering by children is to increase the thickness of the label so that more strength is required to push the medicament through the sheet. Another approach is to vary the composition of the material utilized to make the sheet so that the sheet is more resistant to puncture. Still another approach is to utilize multiple sheets so that it is more difficult for a child to push the medicament through the retaining sheet. One major shortcoming of all of these approaches is that they are not senior friendly, i.e., as the blister card becomes more resistant to tampering by children, it becomes more difficult for the elderly or the infirm to remove the medicament when needed. This is especially important for patients with arthritis or patients who may have the use of only one hand. Accordingly, there exists a need for a blister card that is both resistant to tampering by children and that will also permit a senior to easily release the medicament from the blister card when needed.